


We'll Always Have Paris

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt of writting some sort of Pepperony fanfiction in English ;) I know it's too short but I don't feel comfortable writting in English. It's hard and I feel the text is so poor in content...</p><p>Sorry If there are mistakes. English is not my native language and I don’t have quite a great use of the words in it.</p><p>Thanks for reading, anyway! :D</p></blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

As the screen went black at last and the black and white movie ended, Pepper felt Tony move under her weight.

"This Rick truly loves his woman" he stated looking at her with wide and sincere eyes.

Pepper raised her head from his lap and looked at him with interest, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I’d prefer a million times for you to be safe away from me, than having you near and in danger, Pep" he said with a mixture of sadness and worry on his face.

“ _We’ll always have Paris _, Uh?" she asked amused.__

__"I’m being serious here, honey. I’ll never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you. To both of you" he clarified stroking gently her eight months pregnant bump and resting his palm there. "I’m scared"_ _

__"Don’t be. We’ll be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen, Tony."_ _

__He relaxed a bit. Suddenly, the baby kicked at his gentle touch._ _

__"Hey there, Rosie! You awake?" he smiled sheepishly._ _

__The only answer he got was another kick on his palm, a little softer than the first._ _

__"I think that’s her way to say: Daddy! Don’t worry, we’ll be fine" said Pepper smiling broadly at him, enlacing her fingers over his hand._ _

__He mirrored her smile, lowered down his head and kissed her softly in the lips. When they parted again, he looked fondly into her soft and beautiful blue eyes._ _

__"She’s already so smart, just like her mother."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writting some sort of Pepperony fanfiction in English ;) I know it's too short but I don't feel comfortable writting in English. It's hard and I feel the text is so poor in content...
> 
> Sorry If there are mistakes. English is not my native language and I don’t have quite a great use of the words in it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, anyway! :D


End file.
